


Bilans otwarcia

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tekst pisany na event świąteczny na forum SASUNARU, jako prezent i na podstawie wytycznych:<br/>Miejsce akcji - bezludna wyspa<br/>Trzy słowa - samolot, czajnik, świnia<br/>I prośba od autora życzenia: Aaaaa no i oni muszą być na bezludnej wyspie i tam spędzić jakiś okres czasu. Nie może być tak że ktoś sobie czyta książkę o tym, czy ogląda film.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Bilans otwarcia

— Odwołany?

— Bardzo mi przykro, ale z powodu złych warunków atmosferycznych żaden samolot dzisiaj nie wyleci.

— Cholera!  


*  
  


— Odwołany?

— Bardzo mi przykro, ale...

— Nic nie szkodzi, dziękuję za informację.  
  


*  
 

— Kiba? Słuchaj, przykro mi stary, ale nie zdążę. Jakaś burza śnieżna, czy inne cholerstwo, samoloty nie latają. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję was wszystkich dzisiaj zobaczyć.

— _To przecież nie twoja wina. Dam znać reszcie, nie przejmuj się._

— Obiecuję, że przylecę, jak tylko wszystko się uspokoi! Masz moje słowo!

— _Będziemy czekać! W końcu zostajemy do końca roku. Trzymaj się tam i pilnuj odlotów, sorry stary, muszę kończyć, bo sam się spóźnię. Do zobaczenia!_

— Do zobaczenia! Mam nadzieję.  
  


*

  
— Itachi? Wybacz, odwołali loty.

— _Naprawdę?_

— Naprawdę. Jeżeli uważasz, że kłamię zawsze możesz zadzwonić i zapytać.

— _Przepraszam Sasuke, po prostu wiem, jak bardzo nie widzi ci się przyjazd. Rozumiem, że w tej sytuacji w ogóle się nie pojawisz?_

— Przeproś wszystkich w moim imieniu.

— _Sakura będzie wściekła, ale myślę, że sobie z nią poradzę, gorzej będzie z rodzicami._

— Przekaż im, że tego nie planowałem.

— _Przekażę. Sasuke?_

— Słucham?

— _Wesołych Świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku._

— Hn.  
  


*  
 

Sasuke odwrócił się na pięcie z lekkim uśmiechem, który zamienił się w grymas bólu, gdy uderzył w coś twardego.

— O matko! Przepraszam! Wszystko w porządku?

— W jak najlepszym – odparł, podnosząc się z ziemi. Niespodziewana kolizja sprawiła, że stracił równowagę. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i skinął głową tylko dlatego, że był w tej chwili w świetnym nastroju.

— Sorry, nie powinienem chodzić z głową w chmurach. Na pewno nic ci nie jest? — Mężczyzna, na którego wpadł obszedł go dookoła, oglądając od góry do dołu. Zanim Sasuke zdążył odpowiedzieć, znów został zaatakowany słowotokiem. — Cholera, twój płaszcz jest cały w błocie! Zapłacę za pralnię, obiecuję!

— Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Z płaszczem też sobie poradzę. Miłego dnia. — Sasuke ukłonił się lekko i spróbował wyminąć nieznajomego, ale zatrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu.

— Słuchaj, serio, głupio mi. Może chociaż postawię ci obiad?  
  


*  
 

— Hn.

— Nie wierzysz mi? Jak ramen kocham, przysięgam, że nie kłamię!

Po półgodzinnej rozmowie w oczekiwaniu na zamówione jedzenie z lotniskowego bufetu, Sasuke dowiedział się, że Naruto jest uzależniony od ramen, jeździ na snowboardzie i nie zamierza opuszczać lotniska, dopóki nie będzie siedział w samolocie. Uwielbia mówić, całkiem sporo, ale Sasuke to nie przeszkadzało, bo sam wolał słuchać, a na domiar tego wszystkiego, był bardzo przekonujący i trudno było Sasuke nie uwierzyć, we wszystko, o czym opowiadał.

— Z tego, co widać, skończyło się dla ciebie dobrze. — Sasuke odparł, biorąc do ręki filiżankę i przyglądając się uważnie, jak na twarzy Naruto pojawia się rumieniec, a sam blondyn w zakłopotaniu drapie się po karku.

— Wstyd się przyznać, ale pomyliłem sznurki. Kumpela uratowała mi tyłek. Nieźle się napociła, żeby do mnie dolecieć. Jak już wylądowaliśmy bezpiecznie na ziemi, dała mi dożywotni zakaz skakania ze spadochronem. A ty?

— Ja? — Sasuke odstawił filiżankę.

— Skakałeś kiedyś? Nie? Powinieneś spróbować.

— Wezmę to pod uwagę.

— Nieee, tylko tak mówisz. Nie wyglądasz mi na kogoś, kto zaryzykował by życie dla chwili przyjemności.

— Skoro tak sądzisz. — Sasuke nie zamierzał dyskutować. Po części dlatego, że kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienia, a po części dlatego, że Naruto miał rację. Nie podejmował spontanicznych decyzji.

— Nie chciałem cię obrazić, nic w tym stylu. Po prostu jak zapraszałem cię na ten obiad, to widać było, że wszystko analizujesz, ale super, że się zgodziłeś, bo trochę będziemy tu czekać, a na głodniaka to tak nie bardzo.

— Właściwie, to nie zamierzałem czekać. — Naruto odchylił się w bok i zerknął na niewielką walizkę, stojącą przy krześle, na którym siedział Sasuke. Uniósł wymownie brew. — Nie widzę sensu.

— Nie żebym wiedział, gdzie się wybierałeś, ale skoro w ogóle zamierzałeś, to jakiś sens w czekaniu powinien być.

— Żaden większy. Miałem lecieć na własne przyjęcie zaręczynowe, które moi rodzice zaaranżowali w tajemnicy i zsynchronizowali je ze świętami, żeby pozbawić mnie możliwości odmowy. Na szczęście mój brat wykazał się większym rozsądkiem i poinformował mnie o ich planach. Potem rozwój wydarzeń zawdzięczam już tylko pogodzie. — Naruto zamrugał oczami.

— To jakaś paskuda?

— Słucham?

— Nie chcesz się zaręczać, więc się zastanawiam, czy może brzydka jakaś? — wzruszając ramionami, Naruto powrócił do jedzenia, zerkając tylko co jakiś czas w kierunku Sasuke.

— Właściwie, to nie – odparł z zastanowieniem, chociaż nie potrafił ocenić urody Sakury. Sama jej płeć sprawiała, że nie była w jego typie. — Podobno jest ładna. Poza tym inteligentna, bogata i wpływowa. Spełnia trzy z dwóch kryteriów mojego ojca, co do wybranki dla mnie.

— To w czym problem, stary? — Naruto odłożył sztućce i przeżuwał już tylko, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

— Jest kobietą, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, mój ojciec ma nadzieję, że razem z bratem odziedziczymy rodzinny interes, więc ślub ma mnie tylko usidlić w Japonii. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się na oparcie, kładąc dłoń na stole. Jego palce przesuwały się po ceracie i na chwilę uciekł myślami. — Po trzecie, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego mówię o tym komuś, kto prawie wdeptał mnie w posadzkę. — Otrząsnął się i prychnął pod nosem. Uśmiechnął się i złapał w dłoń widelec. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu i wiedział, że Naruto go osądza, a kiedy został poproszony przez niego o przypilnowanie rzeczy, bo blondyn chciał skorzystać z toalety, odetchnął z ulgą.

Sasuke nie miał dobrych kontaktów z rodziną, może z wyjątkiem brata. Kiedy po zakończeniu liceum ojciec powiedział mu, że oczekuje od niego przejęcia biznesu, oznajmił, że zamierza wyjechać do Stanów, aby studiować architekturę i zanim rozpętała się wojna, już siedział w samolocie.

Przeżuwał niespiesznie makaron, kiedy Naruto pojawił się z powrotem z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Słuchaj, wiem, że się nie znamy i może nawet dlatego łatwiej ci było zrzucić z siebie ten cały burdel rodzinny i nie powiem, że rozumiem o czym mówisz, bo tak naprawdę mi zostali już tylko przyjaciele. — Naruto usiadł wygodnie na krześle i rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. — I może trochę za późno na prezent świąteczny, ale powiem ci, że nigdy nie jest się za późno na podejmowanie spontanicznych decyzji. — Przeciągłe spojrzenie zamieniło się w szeroki uśmiech, kiedy Naruto wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki złożoną kartkę i położył ją na stole, przesuwając w stronę Sasuke. — Więc podjąłem za ciebie spontaniczną decyzję i kupiłem ci bilet do Sapporo, bo sorry stary, ale potrzebujesz rozrywki.

— Co? — Sasuke wyciągnął niepewnie dłoń, przeskakując wzrokiem z Naruto na bilet i z powrotem. — Jesteś szalony – powiedział na wydechu.

— Tak o mnie mówią. Nie musisz dziękować, potraktuj to jako zadośćuczynienie za płaszcz.

— Na pewno da się go jeszcze zwrócić...

— Płaszcz?

— Bilet, idioto! — Sasuke złapał kawałek papieru i już się podnosił, kiedy zatrzymała go dłoń na nadgarstku.

— Posłuchaj... Może i nie jestem najbystrzejszy na świecie i może, jak słusznie zauważyłeś, idiota ze mnie, ale albo możesz spędzić Nowy Rok, zastanawiając się, czy twój ojciec w końcu nie pojawi się pod drzwiami wraz z twoją przyszłą żoną... — Naruto przerwał i puścił jego nadgarstek, pochylając się do przodu. — Albo możesz spędzić go z moimi przyjaciółmi, niczym się nie przejmując i ucząc się ode mnie jazdy na snowboardzie. Za darmochę.

— Za _darmochę?_ — prychnął Sasuke, marszcząc czoło i wpatrując się w bilet, który trzymał dłoni. To byłby jego pierwszy, prawdziwy odpoczynek odkąd wyjechał z Japonii.

— Powiedzmy, że o zapłacie porozmawiamy na miejscu. Albo po powrocie. — Naruto puścił mu oczko, sprawiając, że Sasuke opadł z powrotem na krzesło i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem w niebieskie oczy. Złapał szklankę wody i wypił do dna.

— A co będziemy robić dopóki pogoda się nie poprawi? — Na twarz Sasuke powrócił zwyczajowy chłód, chociaż serce biło mu jak szalone. Nie wierzył, że właśnie zgodził się lecieć do Sapporo. Pod wpływem impulsu. On! _Uchiha!_

— Tym nie zawracaj sobie głowy. Mam _mnóstwo_ pomysłów.


	2. Potwierdzenie salda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tekst pisany na event świąteczny na forum SASUNARU, jako prezent i na podstawie wytycznych:  
> Miejsce akcji - bezludna wyspa  
> Trzy słowa - samolot, czajnik, świnia  
> I prośba od autora życzenia: Aaaaa no i oni muszą być na bezludnej wyspie i tam spędzić jakiś okres czasu. Nie może być tak że ktoś sobie czyta książkę o tym, czy ogląda film.

*** 

 

— _Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu odwołali loty._

Głos Itachiego przebił się przez gwar panujący na lotnisku. Sasuke obejrzał się przez ramię w stronę bramki, przy której kolejna osoba była poddawana rewizji.

— Nie, nie sądzę — odparł obojętnie i spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało mu niewiele czasu. Rozejrzał się dookoła.

— _To jakie tym razem masz wytłumaczenie? Zepsuł ci się samochód, nie zadzwonił budzik? Sasuke, rodzice będą wściekli. Znowu._

Sasuke westchnął i odszedł kawałek, aby nie blokować kolejki. _Spóźni się, jak nic się spóźni._

— Przejdzie im, zawsze przechodzi. Poza tym powinni już przestać liczyć na to, że wrócę do Japonii. Tak się nie stanie, Itachi. Doskonale o tym wiesz.

— _Wiem, szkoda tylko, że nie masz odwagi przyjechać i powiedzieć im o tym osobiście. Przecież nie zatrzymają cię tutaj siłą. Przestali już nawet szukać dla ciebie małżonki._

— Najwyższy czas.

— _Mógłbyś też czasem odwiedzić brata, Sasuke._

— A co, stęskniłeś się? — Sasuke prychnął pod nosem i znowu spojrzał na zegarek. _Gdzie on się, do cholery, podziewa?_

— Ja bardzo, a ty?

Sasuke odwrócił się na pięcie i niemalże stracił równowagę, gdy okazało się jak blisko za jego plecami stoi Naruto.

— Itachi, muszę kończyć. Przekaż rodzicom życzenia i powiedz, żeby przestali się o mnie martwić — powiedział do telefonu, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Naruto.

— _Jak chcesz. Ale następnym razem mógłbyś powiedzieć wprost, że masz inne plany. Jestem wyrozumiałą osobą, Sasuke._

W głosie Itachiego można było usłyszeć rozbawienie, co znaczyło, że usłyszał słowa Naruto. Sasuke westchnął i zakończył połączenie.

— Mój brat nie da mi przez ciebie żyć — rzucił oskarżycielsko i chowając telefon do kieszeni zrobił krok w tył, a przynajmniej taki był jego zamiar, który zniwelowała dłoń Naruto, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

— Żadnego powitania? Nic? — Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko, pochylając się do przodu z zamiarem pocałowania Sasuke.

— Spóźnimy się.

Uchiha uchylił się lekko i robiąc krok w prawo, sięgnął po walizkę. Nie obejrzał się nawet, tylko ruszył prosto do kolejki. Usłyszał za sobą krótki śmiech, a chwilę później Naruto pojawił się przy jego boku.

— Mogę się założyć, że samolot nie odleci bez Uchihy na pokładzie.

— Być może, ale na Uzumakiego na pewno nie będzie czekać.

— Drań.

 

***

 

— Sasuke? Jesteś tu? — Naruto wpadł do pokoju hotelowego i rozejrzał się po jego wnętrzu. Puste, zaścielone łóżko i otwarta torba świadczyły o tym, że Sasuke już się obudził, a szum wody w łazience, że zapewne brał prysznic. — Sasuke? — zapytał, pukając do drzwi. Zawsze to robił, gdy były zamknięte. Pomimo swojego roztrzepania i bezpośredniości, szanował prywatność innych. Gdyby jego facet chciał, aby do niego dołączył, zostawiłby drzwi uchylone.

— Zaraz wyjdę.

— Będę na balkonie.

Pokój nie był szczególnie ekskluzywny. Żaden pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, Naruto takich nie lubił. Skromne umeblowanie zawierało wszystko, co było im potrzebne i chociaż Sasuke na początku trochę narzekał i wytykał pewne niedociągnięcia, to widok zza okna wynagradzał im wszystko. Gdy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz uśmiech samoistnie pojawił się na jego twarzy. Ocean miał przepiękny kolor i już nie mógł się doczekać wycieczki, na którą planował zabrać Sasuke. Ostatnim razem nie w smak mu był mróz i śnieg, więc słoneczne Santa Cruz powinno wynagrodzić zeszłoroczne wychłodzenie. Wyciągnął ręce nad głowę i wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

— Mogłeś mnie obudzić. — Sasuke stanął obok Naruto i oparł się plecami o barierkę balkonu. Miał na sobie tylko lniane spodnie, a w dłoni trzymał paczkę papierosów, z której właśnie jednego wyciągnął.

— Wiesz, że nie lubię jak palisz — burknął Naruto, co wcale nie było prawdą. Sasuke z papierosem w ustach strasznie go kręcił, ale smród, jaki się z tym wiązał był dla niego nie do wytrzymania. Sasuke wzruszył tylko ramionami i odpalił fajkę. — Wyspałeś się? — zapytał Naruto, kładąc dłoń na bladym biodrze i przejeżdżając paznokciami po skórze, tuż nad materiałem spodni.

— Można tak powiedzieć. A ty? Wcześnie wstałeś.

— Ja zawsze jestem wyspany i w pełni sił! — Naruto zaśmiał się radośnie.

— Chyba właśnie to mnie tak martwi. Więc, jakie plany na dziś? — Sasuke zaciągnął się papierosem, wpatrując wyczekująco w uśmiechniętą twarz swojego kochanka. Kto by pomyślał, że jego życie ułoży się w ten sposób? W tej chwili był naprawdę wdzięczny losowi, że to właśnie Naruto wpadł na niego na lotnisku.

— Najchętniej zostałbym z tobą w pokoju — mruknął mu do ucha, przygryzając lekko skórę tuż pod nim. — Ale tę opcję wykorzystamy potem. Wynająłem jacht i mam zamiar zabrać cię w miejsce, w którym będziemy całkiem sami.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, wypuszczając dym z ust. Wychylił się w jego stronę i pocałował powoli. Nie musiał pytać, dokąd się wybierają, ufał mu instynktownie. To właśnie dlatego poleciał z nim wtedy do Sapporo.

— Jakieś wymagania co do bagażu?

— Nie będzie nas cały dzień, więc jakiś prowiant i może ciuchy na zmianę na wszelki wypadek. Wygodne buty i przede wszystkim krem z filtrem dla ciebie.

— Dziękuję za troskę. — Sasuke zgasił niedopałek i odstawił popielniczkę na parapet.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, draniu. — Naruto klepnął go w pośladek. — Zwijamy się.

— Kretyn. — Sasuke prychnął pod nosem, wchodząc za Naruto do pokoju.

 

***

 

— _To_ jest ten _jacht_? — Sasuke spojrzał sceptycznie na niewielką, bujającą się na wodzie motorówkę, przy której zatrzymał się Naruto, a która mogła pomieścić nie więcej niż dwie osoby. I to w dodatku na stojąco. — Żartujesz, prawda?

— Co? — Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i kiedy skończył poprawiać buta, podniósł się z kucek. Śmiejąc się głośno, zarzucił rękę na ramiona Sasuke. — Czy to ważne, czym będziemy płynąć? Nie wystarczy ci, że będę przy tobie?

Sasuke zerknął z politowaniem w niebieskie oczy i bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie, ruszając w drogę powrotną. W życiu nie wsiądzie do tego ustrojstwa. Oczami wyobraźni widział jak wypada z motorówki i staje się idealną przekąską dla zamieszkujących te wody rekinów.

— Sasuke, daj spokój. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że strach cię teraz obleciał?

— Nie boję się, po prostu do tego nie wsiądę — rzucił przez ramię, kątem oka dostrzegając jak Naruto do niego podbiega i blokuje mu drogę.

— Nie bądź świnia! Ja tu sobie żyły wypruwam, żeby móc spędzić z tobą romantyczne święta na bezludnej wyspie, a ty teraz mi mówisz, że boisz się pływać? — Sasuke był już na tyle przyzwyczajony do specyficznego humoru blondyna, że na usłyszaną obelgę nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka. Bardziej zaniepokoiła go druga część wypowiedzi.

— Naruto, pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że nie lubię niespodzianek? — Czarne oczy złapały zaczepne spojrzenie. Mrugnięcie powiek i skinienie głową zapewniło go, że może kontynuować. — Wiesz, że ci ufam, ale do cholery, bezludna wyspa? Czy to w ogóle jest dozwolone? Przede wszystkim, czy to jest bezpieczne?

— Nie bądź sztywniak, Sasuke. Ja miałbym cię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo? Ja? Ciebie? — Naruto pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. — Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo we mnie wątpisz.

— Masz trzy sekundy na zakończenie tej komedii, potem wracam do hotelu.

— Dobra, wyluzuj. — Westchnienie wydobyło się z ust blondyna. — Po pierwsze, już kiedyś tu byłem i nawet nurkowałem w okolicach tamtej wyspy. Nie rób takiej miny, nie jestem samobójcą, żeby zmuszać cię do zejścia pod wodę. — Krótki śmiech dotarł do uszu Sasuke, a wraz z nim spłynęła na niego ulga. Jedna rzecz, która mogła go narazić na utratę życia została wyeliminowana.

— Po drugie, potrafię sterować jachtem i nie, nie będziemy płynąć motorówką. Nasz jacht jest zacumowany tam. — Naruto wskazał dłonią całkiem przyzwoitą łajbę z napędem motorowym, która miała nawet zejście pod pokład. Kolejna niejasność została rozwiązana i Sasuke już prawie przestał się martwić.

— Po trzecie, bezludna wyspa, na którą płyniemy, jest popularna wśród turystów, więc jakbyś się przestraszył jakiegoś legwana albo foki, to zawsze ktoś usłyszy twój krzyk. — Szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Naruto świadczył o tym, że jest on dumny z przytyku, za co dostał kuksańca pod żebra. — Nie bądź agresywny, przemoc niszczy związek - wydusił, rozmasowując obolałe miejsce.

— Nasz prędzej zniszczy twoja głupota.

— Pożyjemy, zobaczymy, a teraz chodź, czas nam ucieka, a fajnie byłoby się jeszcze zatrzymać po drodze na mały numerek, bo wiesz, kajuta jest naprawdę wypasiona! — Naruto puścił mu oczko i odwrócił go w przeciwnym kierunku, prowadząc z powrotem w stronę jachtu.

 

***

 

Podróż minęła im bez większych problemów, co przede wszystkim znaczyło, że Sasuke udało się uniknąć choroby morskiej. Naruto udowodnił, że faktycznie potrafi sterować jachtem, i że kajuta naprawdę była niczego sobie. Ogólnie pod pokładem znajdowało się wszystko, co było dla Sasuke niezbędne do życia, czyli zainstalowana kabina prysznicowa, w której mógł się odświeżyć po udanym seksie oraz czajnik, dzięki któremu mógł zaspokoić codzienną dawkę kofeiny, co właśnie robił. Wszystko byłoby idealne, gdyby nie Naruto wtórujący do _Last Christmas._ Sasuke nie był w stanie zliczyć, który już raz leci piosenka i tylko ze znudzeniem reagował na przesadzoną serenadę, uskutecznianą przez Naruto. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki tej podróży ominie go cały ten kicz związany z Bożym Narodzeniem, ale jak widać przywiózł go tutaj ze sobą i niefortunnie nie mógł wyrzucić za burtę, bo nie miał pojęcia o sterowaniu jachtem.

Westchnął, rozglądając się po horyzoncie. Woda była przejrzysta, a słońce odbijające się na jej powierzchni raziło w oczy. Sasuke miał na sobie bawełnianą, przewiewną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i pomimo kremu, który wsmarował w niego Naruto, czuł jak słońce spieka mu przedramiona. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, gdy usłyszał, że niedługo będą cumować. Sasuke teraz nie w smak była wcześniejsza informacja o tym, że wyspa oblegana jest przez turystów, bo może nie przyznałby tego głośno, ale dobrze się czuł mając go całego dla siebie. Z racji swojego pracoholizmu i częstych podróży Naruto, nie mieli w ciągu roku wielu okazji do wspólnego odpoczynku. Zwłaszcza w takim odosobnieniu.

Sasuke z dystansem przyjrzał się pomostowi, który na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądał stabilnie. Widać jednak było, że stał tu kawał czasu i pewnie nie raz udowodnił, że jego konstrukcja jest niezawodna. Dlatego nie wahał się zejść na stały ląd, gdy uzyskał zapewnienie, że jacht w międzyczasie nie odpłynie.

Przez chwilę w jego organizmie błędnik robił swoje i nawet po tak krótkiej podróży poczuł jak miękną mu kolana. Oczywiście nie zamierzał okazywać żadnych słabości, więc tylko włożył na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne, poprawił plecak i ruszył za Naruto w stronę lądu.

Kamieniste wybrzeże nie wyglądało zachęcająco i z pewnością nie chodziło się po nim wygodnie. Sasuke musiał patrzeć pod nogi, a stopy stawiać bardzo ostrożnie. Brakowało im do pełni szczęścia, aby jeszcze złamał nogę. Idąc powoli za Naruto, zdążył już przyuważyć kilka legwanów wygrzewających się na słońcu, które nie robiły sobie nic z ich obecności. Poza tymi osobnikami, wyspa faktycznie wydawała się bezludna.

Maszerowali tak przez dłuższy czas, przy czym Naruto z wielkim entuzjazmem opowiadał mu o wyspie.

— Powinni cię zatrudnić na przewodnika — powiedział Sasuke, gdy przystanęli na chwilę aby odpocząć i napić się wody. — Gdyby ta wyspa nie była bezludna, powiedziałbym, że się na niej urodziłeś.

— Daj spokój, po prostu świetnie się bawiłem, gdy byłem tutaj ostatnim razem. — Naruto przymknął oczy i wystawił twarz do słońca, które powoli chyliło się ku horyzontowi. Sasuke zapatrzył się na jego profil.

— A dzisiaj?

Naruto spojrzał na niego intensywnie, a w jego oczach zagrały psotne iskierki. Zerknął na zegarek.

— Na razie jest całkiem nieźle, niewiele marudzisz — odparł, powstrzymując uśmiech. Sasuke doskonale wiedział, że sobie z nim pogrywa.

— Zawsze mogę zacząć. Mogą zacząć boleć mnie nogi i piec przedramiona, mogę zrobić się głodny i nie mieć siły na powrót, co mogłoby oznaczać, że będziesz musiał mnie nieść przez całą drogę. Ale mogę też zacząć narzekać na to, jak bezczelny jest mój facet i wziąć to sobie do serca, a po powrocie do domu powiedzieć mu, że jednak nie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni...

— Dobra, wygrałeś. — Naruto parsknął. — Pytasz, jakbyś nie wiedział, że w twoim towarzystwie zawsze bawię się doskonale. Nawet wtedy, gdy jesteś dupkiem.

— Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć.

— Że jesteś dupkiem? — zapytał Naruto z przekorą i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Sasuke patrzył na nią przez chwile z wahaniem, ale w ostateczności ją złapał.

— Hn. To też. — uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie, pozwalając się pociągnąć w dalszą drogę.

 

***

  
Było już ciemno, gdy Naruto rozpalił ognisko. Znajdowali się na wzniesieniu, które kończyło się nad wodą urwiskiem. Ziemię porastała rzadka, przesuszona trawa, tworząc niewielką polanę, otoczoną od strony lądu kaktusami. Według Naruto znajdowali się niecałe dwa kilometry od wybrzeża wyspy będącego głównym punktem turystycznym. Chociaż o tej godzinie prawdopodobnie nie było tam już żywej duszy, jeśli o ludziach mowa.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co z tym zamierzasz zrobić?

Sasuke spojrzał sceptycznie na kolorowe ozdoby, które Naruto trzymał w ręku.

— Jak to co? Zamierzam przystroić drzewko.

— Tutaj nie rosną choinki.

— To raczej oczywiste — odparł radośnie Naruto, ruszając w stronę jednego z kaktusów i starając się po drodze rozplątać łańcuch. Sasuke nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kiedy zdążył go spakować. — Kaktus też ma igły, czyli teoretycznie może robić za choinkę.

— Byłem pewien, że nie wpadniesz już na żaden głupi pomysł. Nie doceniłem cię — przyznał Sasuke, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę ogniska i przyglądając płomieniom. Poza szumem fal i trzaskiem palącego się chrustu, na wyspie było cicho. Przyjemnie cicho. Sasuke przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się chwilą.

 

***

  
  
— Dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś?

Sasuke zadał pytanie, które męczyło go od dłuższego czasu. Siedział przed dogasającym ogniskiem z opróżnioną do połowy butelką piwa. Naruto, który leżał obok niego na plecach, odwrócił się teraz na bok.

— Na bezludną wyspę? Myślałem, że będziesz ze mną oglądał gwiazdy, ale jak widać ognisko jest znacznie ciekawszym zjawiskiem. — Naruto, nie pytając o zgodę, przysunął się bliżej i zmuszając Sasuke do wyprostowania nóg, ułożył głowę na jego udach. — Dlaczego pytasz? — Uważne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu spoczęło na twarzy Sasuke.

— Po prostu nie daje mi to spokoju. Dlaczego nie pojechałeś gdzieś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, jak co roku?

Naruto wziął głęboki oddech, zaczynając powolną wędrówkę dłonią po plecach mężczyzny.

— Miałem nadzieję spędzić z tobą trochę czasu gdzieś, gdzie będziemy całkowicie odcięci od świata. Gdzie przeklęte terminy i telefony nie będą zawracać nam głowy i będę mógł w spokoju cieszyć się twoją obecnością. Gdzieś, gdzie nie będę musiał przejmować się tym, że zaraz siądziesz do swoich projektów i zaczniesz mnie zupełnie ignorować. — Wzrok Naruto uciekł gdzieś za ramię Sasuke, zatrzymując się na ustrojonym w świąteczne ozdoby kaktusie. — Jak widać jestem trochę samolubny.

Długie palce zatopiły się w blond włosach, przeczesując je powoli.

— Myślałem, że Boże Narodzenie powinno się spędzać w gronie najbliższych.

— To właśnie robię. — Naruto złapał spojrzenie Sasuke. — Spędzam je z kimś, w kim zakochałem się od pierwszego wdeptania w błoto. — Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na opalonej twarzy. Dłoń Sasuke bezwiednie zacisnęła się na włosach Naruto. Uciekł wzrokiem i zatrzymał go na ognisku.

— Kretyn — mruknął pod nosem.

— Och, Sasuke, przyznaj się, że ten wyjazd to najlepszy prezent świąteczny, jaki w życiu dostałeś!

Sasuke prychnął tylko i odwrócił głowę, marszcząc brwi.

— Daleko mu do niego.

— Nie gadaj bzdur. Że niby co lepszego dostałeś? — Naruto pociągnął go za koszulkę z nieschodzącym z ust uśmiechem. — No dalej, przyznaj się, co takiego przyniósł ci Święty Mikołaj, że gardzisz moim prezentem?

Sasuke westchnął zrezygnowany pod nosem i spojrzał w dół. Pochylił się i pomimo niewygodnej pozycji, powoli pocałował go w usta.

— Ciebie — wyszeptał, uciszając go skutecznie. Gdy zawstydzenie zaczynało wspinać mu się po kręgosłupie, podniósł nogi, zrzucając tym samym Naruto na ziemię. — Dobra, chyba na dzisiaj wystarczy rozrywki. Idziemy?

— Gdzie? — Naruto zapytał lekko zdezorientowany.

— Z powrotem.

— Wybacz, ale w moich planach jest wrócić tam dopiero rano.

— Chyba mi nie powiesz, że będziemy tutaj nocować? — Sasuke rozejrzał się, ale poza twardą ziemią nic innego nie przyciągnęło jego uwagi. — Żartujesz?

— Kto powiedział, że będziemy spać? — Naruto wzruszył ramionami, uciekając wzrokiem przed wściekłym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu i podrapał się po karku.

— A niby co zamierzasz robić przez całą noc, na cholernej, bezludnej wyspie?

W momencie, kiedy zadał to pytanie pożałował, że opuściło jego usta. W oczach Naruto pojawiły się znajome ogniki i szeroki uśmiech znów zagościł na opalonej twarzy. Niespodziewanie pojawiło się uczucie _deja vu_ i już wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.

— O to już się nie martw, ja zawsze mam _mnóstwo_ pomysłów.


End file.
